Revenge
by californiagirlie
Summary: She hadn't meant for it to go this far... but she wanted Demi to hurt for all the pain she had caused... Demi/Selena CHANGED LAST NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL


**Title: **Revenge

**Rating:** R

**Paring: **Demi/Selena Selena/?

**Summary: If only Demi knew what it felt like...**

She hadn't planned for it to go this far. She had arrived in Canada at around 11:30 on Thursday morning and headed straight to the hotel the Camp Rock cast were staying at. She had been beyond furious but her feelings had now cooled; and she was desperate to get even.

"_What the heck is this?" Selena yelled pointing to the tiny picture of Demi kissing her photographer on her laptop screen ._

"_It's nothing" Demi yelled back, covering herself with the towel she had just managed to grab before Selena had burst into the room. "I told you, it was taken months ago!"_

"_We were still together months ago!" Selena exploded snapping the laptop shut "Two years Demi! Two years! Does our relationship not mean anything to you?"_

"_Of course it means something to me" Demi snapped "That picture was nothing. Just a kiss"_

"_Just a kiss??" Selena scoffed "The only person you're allowed to kiss is me"_

"_The only person I'm allowed? I can kiss whoever the damn hell I want Selena!" Demi said angrily_

"_No you can't!!" Selena shouted, frustrated "You committed to me Demi! You asked me to be your girlfriend, you gave me your promise ring and you promised me we would be together forever!"_

_A tension-filled silence flooded the room, in which either girl was standing on opposites sides. Demi's jaw clenched and she choked "I can kiss whoever I want"_

Selena's lips were dry as the girl in front of her took a shaky breath and leaned forward. She moaned at the sensation of having soft lips collide onto her own and grasped onto the front of the other girls shirt, pulling her closer. It felt totally natural to have her blouse pulled over her head and thrown to the floor and she gasped at how quick her bra came off only seconds after the blouse. Selena groaned as pink velvet lips encased one of her erect nipples and sucked lightly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her young body.

She whimpered as her nipple was twisted by smooth teeth and glanced down to find she was being watched through beautiful thick eyelashes. She felt herself grow wet as the girl flashed her signature smirk and slipped her tongue out of her mouth to travel down to Selena's belly button. Selena laced her fingers in the girls hair as butterfly kisses were planted on her stomach and managed to choke out "I think it's time we moved this to the bed"

　_'__It must have started in June' Selena thought to herself as she sat in a remote park, a couple of blocks away from the hotel she had left Demi in. June was the month Demi's phone calls had started to become less and less frequent and at the time, Selena blamed in on her busy schedule. But then came the weird twitter updates Demi was posting_. _She kept repeating how much she loved her life and how great everything was for her. Selena was pleased that her girlfriend was happy but couldn't help feel a little insecure. After all they barely saw each other and Demi never called_, _was she happy without Selena? Then before she knew what had hit her, every gossip site on the internet was talking about how Demi and Trace Cyrus were in a brand new relationship based on the fluffy tweets the two were sending to each other. _

_Selena had been so shocked she had just sat on her computer, pouring through the endless messages that made her feel sick. She had picked up the phone and called Demi, asking for an explanation_

"_He's just a friend babe" Demi had soothed "You have nothing to worry about, I love you"_

_Selena had let it go and ignored all the reports of the supposedly blossoming relationship and carried on with her everyday life; filming her TV show and preparing for the release of her debut album in September. The hardest blow came in August when she found out via twitter that Demi was back in LA for a couple of days before she returned to her tour. She had been so excited, that she had rushed into the kitchen and started making Demi's favorite pasta dish, while ringing Demi's cell, trying to get on touch with her._

_When Demi did finally decide to pick up the phone, Selena had excitedly ranted into the phone "Dem, I didn't know you were coming home. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_How did you know I was home?" Demi had asked confused_

"_Twitter. Can you come over?" Selena had held her breath an awaited her response, like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning._

"_I can't" Demi had said calmly "I've already made plans. Sorry Sel"_

_Selena's heart had dropped down to her stomach and she felt tears of frustration prickle in her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice "That's okay… another time then"_

"_Okay Selena… bye"_

_The line had gone dead as Demi hung up and Selena clung to the phone a little while after that. She had finished cooking her pasta and made a bowl for herself, leaving the leftovers on the counter. She had settled onto the couch and switched the TV on thinking to herself wryly 'Party of one'._

_Finishing her meal and placing the bowl on the coffee table, Selena fished her phone out of her pocket and checked her updates. Frowning, she clicked onto Demi's page to see no new updates had been made and realization dawned upon her. She scrolled through the people Demi was following and clicked on Trace Cyrus. She felt sick and betrayed as she read his update_

'_Movie night with ddlovato …… =D"_

Selena fell against the bed and sighed as she felt her jeans being slid down her legs. Soft kisses were being pressed to her calves and moving up to her thighs causing Selena to wriggle slightly. The girl pulled herself away from Selena's legs and began undressing herself, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping off her extremely short skirt, leaving only lacy underwear for Selena to see.

Selena's mouth went dry as the lacy underwear joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and immediately peeled her on underwear down her legs as the other girl climbed onto the bed and settled on top of her.

Selena gasped as a smooth thigh pressed in between her legs and a pair of lips starting sucking on her neck. Another wave of arousal settled in her lower abodomen and Selena couldn't take it anymore "Please….D-D.."

"What's that Sel?" The girl cooed looking up to smirk at her again

Selena panted and frowned "Please…"

"Please what?"

Selena growled, frustrated "Just get down there and do it Lovato!"

_She was on the verge of snapping in late September. She hadn't seen Demi physically in months. Demi never answered her calls anymore and rarely sent her a text. On the night of her first show, she had been so nervous she almost vomited on the car ride to the venue, then she did vomit backstage in the bathroom. Her mom was wonderful, reassuring her and she appreciated the attempts of her friends to try and boost her confidence but what she really needed was Demi. She had rang Demi earlier to invite her to the gig and had gotten her to begrudgingly agree to fly down and watch the show, then spend the night before she flew back to Canada in the morning._

_Thirty seconds before the show started, she was a nervous wreck, but she felt better knowing her girlfriend would be there to support her._

_The crowd boosted her confidence, the many fans that had come to support her knew all of her songs by heart and it made her heart soar. But as she scanned the crowd for Demi, she saw no sign of her and prayed that Demi was waiting backstage in the wings for her, or she had perhaps run a bit late._

_Demi never showed._

Selena moaned as a tongue pressed against her clit and reached down to stroke the girls cheek. Her tongue licked down Selena's entrance, electing a throaty moan. Selena gasped as she felt a single finger slide inside her, and slowly begin pumping in and out.

"M-more" She whimpered. The girl added a second finger and gasped herself at how tight she was. Selena rocked her hips to match the fingers thrusting inside of her and reached up to twist her own nipples with her fingers as her clit was sucked gently.

_She came back to an empty hotel room, prepared to talk and settle the issue of their relationship once and for all. If Demi refused to be faithful, then there was no reason for a relationship, in Selena's opinion. If only Demi had known how those reports of relationships had torn her apart, how those pictures of her and Dirk had made her tremble with betrayal and jealously…. If only Demi knew what it felt like…_

_She settled herself on the couch and watched the hotel door, waiting for Demi's arrival. She would not be avoided anymore._

_The door opened, and Selena stiffened at the person in the doorway "Selena?"_

_If only Demi knew what it felt like…._

After the third finger started roughly pumping in and out of her, Selena felt her end coming. The lips on her clit were long gone and instead replaced by a fast moving thumb, flicking her over the edge. She clutched handfuls of the girl's hair as she came, and rode out her orgasm on the long fingers penetrating her. With a final sigh she flopped onto the bed and pulled the girl on top of her, shoving her tongue into her mouth.

She began rubbing the other girl's clit slowly and watched as her eyes tightened and her teeth bit onto her bottom lip.

The slamming shut of the door caused both girls to snap their necks to the door, surprised. A shocked splutter caused Selena's lips to curve in a painful smile

"…Selena… what the hell is this?"

Selena cocked her head to one side and shrugged "I don't know… what does it look like?"

"It's looks like you're having sex with my sister!" Demi's voice sounded cracked, almost as if she had just swallowed something unbelievably distasteful and had just rid of it from her mouth.

Dallas slid off Selena and covered herself in the white sheets of Demi's bed "Dem… I-I'm so sorr-"

"Shut-up" Demi snarled at her not taking her eyes off Selena. Selena tried to ignore the overwhelming guilt as she saw the hurt rising in Demi's eyes.

"Why?" Demi whispered

Selena paused and held her gaze "You can kiss whoever you want right Dem? Why can't I?"

Demi's remained silent, her face filled with pain. She finally knew what it felt like.

Revenge.


End file.
